U.S. Pat. No. 1,322,754 to Blair relates to a means for suspending tennis nets.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,327,072 to Thornward relates to an indoor ball game wherein person seated in chairs hit balls over a suspended net.
U.S. Pat No. 1,897,801 to Healy relates to tapes used in marking out a tennis court.
The aforementioned patents do not teach a net assembly which is retractable compact state as does my present invention.